Experimentation
by gem1n1
Summary: "We were uncertain as to whether the process was completely successful."   Lifting his arms he stared at the sleeves set like an exoskeleton down his arms settling at his wrists to reveal his hands. Not his hands.


A/N: This is something that popped into my head whilst watching an SGA Vegas vid on YT set to Marilyn Manson's Beautiful People. Whether I leave it as a one off or continue it on I honestly have no plan either way. I hope you enjoy

XxXxX

When he woke his head was pounding along with his heart, the staccato beat becoming stronger as he tried to open his eyes. He felt disorientated for a moment. His vision swam before focusing to a point, the outer edges blurred. Feeling like he was staring through a goldfish bowl he tried to quench the rolling of his stomach. Blinking furiously he tried to clear his vision but it remained the same much to his dismay.

Staring at that one clear spot, the red and blue tendril laced ceiling overly familiar, he took stock of his body. Aside from the pain in his head and the resounding ache as he flexed each muscle he couldn't find anything serious. The feeling of _wrong_ and _awkward_ couldn't be shaken though. His skin felt cinched in by his clothing, his hands felt large and looming encompassing more of the floor than he could ever remember them doing before. Everything just felt so not _him_.

Closing his eyes he banished away thoughts trying to find the calm he needed. What he found however was an awareness he hadn't had before.

Given the number of times he'd been dumped in, broken his way out of and infiltrated hives he was pretty sure he was used to their layouts. Not so much in a wander around aimlessly unable to get lost kind of way but he had the basics; bridge, power, cells, dart bay. But lying on the floor with his eyes closed he knew it was six paces to one wall, five to the other. He knew that beyond the filled in doors the corridor was eight paces long before reaching a dozen cocoons, three of them empty. Beyond that there was a room off to the left, another six paces to the room on the right, turn left, six more cocoons all empty, then ten paces to an intersection. He didn't even remember bumping into the Wraith let alone being brought onto the ship to map out the floor they were keeping him on.

Pulling in a deep breath he shot up eyes darting left and right when he couldn't feel his team. Wildly looking around the room taking in bare wall, bare wall, bare wall he desperately tried to remember where they were.

He sensed someone coming long before he heard heavy boots coming down the corridor. Pushing himself to his feet he waited for them to arrive, waited for the inevitable boasting to begin. The room seemed smaller for a second, his perspective higher than what he was used to.

Before he could even contemplate why everything looked lower the doors parted revealin a single wraith. Shocked at the appearance of one wraith where there would usually be three he mentally calculated a way out, a way to take this one down. He knew the corridor was empty but he shruge off the feeling honing in on this one.

Scanning his body quickly finding he wasn't carrying any sort of weapon with him he looked to its face. The fact he was looking it in the eye shocked him adding to the ever growing pile of questions.

The Wraith slowly gave him the once over, a huge, leery looking smile erupted on his face. It looked more like a sneer than a smile the thin lips pulling back tightly over broad jagged edged teeth.

"Good you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"What do you care?" he replied his voice deeper, guttural. Wraith like.

He knew the shock must have registered on his face when the Wraith's eyes widened just a fraction, delighted.

"We were uncertain as to whether the process was completely successful."

He followed the Wraith's eyes down this time. The shot of black leather had him look beyond his chest, his eyes settling on a pair of oversized black boots that were not his standard issue set. Lifting his arms he stared at the sleeves set like an exoskeleton down his arms settling at his wrists to reveal his hands. Not _his hands. They were pale with ragged nails patterned with a spider web of veins. Turning them he froze at the sight of the slits that graced his palms. _

_His hands were Wraith hands. _

_What had they done to him?_


End file.
